My Fate Is In Jeopardy
by Katelynness
Summary: The sequel to "My Fate Rests In Your Hands". People come back... That's all I can say because I don't want to waste the first chapter for you. It's rated T because this'll be slightly darker than the first one and that was rated T as well. I really hope you enjoy it...
1. The New Life

**A/N: SURPRISE! IT'S A DAY EARLY! My imagination kept bugging me. Ideas kept pooling and I needed an outlet. So, I decided to write a sequel to "My Fate Rests In Your Hands". I'd like to thank my friend, Bekah, for RPing with me to make this story possible. I'm actually quite nervous because you guys might not like it... If anything confuses you, of course make a review. I'll try to go into further explanation in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Please, enjoy. I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji. I only own the plots of my fictional stories and the OCs I come up with.**

* * *

Ciel was walking in the middle of nowhere. Well, that seemed to happen quite a bit after large events took place. Sebastian, of course, was following him. They had been walking for who knows how long, and Ciel began to feel hopeless. He'd just gone through much trouble with his latest soul, a girl named Vivian Foster. He didn't plan it, but they'd grown dangerously close and they both almost had to pay the price.  
In the end, Ciel was supposed to have devoured her soul. But little did she know, he had saved it inside his body. He had devoured her family's souls, though. Vivian didn't seem to mind, as long as she would always be with Ciel.

All of a sudden, a figure appeared. Ciel could spot out some whitish silver hair, and black fabric covering the body. The figure looked quite female, do to some, eh, accentuated features. When the female figure was just about a few meters away, Ciel knew exactly who it was. Hannah. She no longer wore a maid's outfit, or that skimpy demon outfit. Instead now she wore a long, flowing, black dress, with added accents and beading on the neckline (which was a v shape, showing a bit too much, unsurprisingly).  
They both walked in each other's direction when they finally met face to face.

"Ciel," she started, "You haven't been a very good demon lately, have you?"

Ciel looked solemn. "Since when was that any of your business?"

"It was my business the day I was dug up, taken from my happiness, and sent by our rulers to look over you. It's a sort of parole, if you will. As of right now, I'm in charge of you. No one's interfering. I've been entrusted; I have a lot of authority. Now, they know you didn't plan on eating this girl, but they appreciated you eating her family to make up for it. They've assigned you to get rid of the soul inside of you."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Ciel looked slightly angrier. He figured authorities wouldn't notice that the contract stated "devour" instead of "save as keepsake".

I guess they did, he thought.

Ciel began to protest. "Well, you're just as bad as I am, saving not only Alois's soul, but his younger brother's as w"-

"That's why I was just the one for the job", she retorted. "Now are we just going to continue arguing, or are we going to do something about these souls inside of us?"

Sebastian was just observing the whole thing. _Will these escapades never end?_ He thought to himself.

The three of them were in the middle of a grassy plain, something very rare on earth in the year they were in. It was surely somewhere in the 2050's, but that didn't matter to the three demons.

Then, Hannah all of a sudden pulled numerous bodies out of her skirt. She one by one pulled one for Alois, Luka, Vivian, and then one other body that looked very familiar. It was a small, frail female body with green eyes and curly, blond hair. Ciel looked at this body with awe.

The two male demons looked quite confused. "wh-"

"I made a contract with her right after you died. I figured she wanted to be with you. She made a contract just to find you again, because she said that she saw your red eyes and could sense that you were _something else_. I knew that wouldn't be easy in her lifetime, so I saved her soul for the day you two would reunite. " Hannah seemed quite touched by this.

Ciel looked down. At one point, he attempted to use Vivian as a distraction from Elizabeth…and it had worked. But seeing her body right there before him made his chest begin to hurt, which was a strange occurrence.

_Because demons aren't really supposed to feel anything. Ever_.

Hannah began explaining the big picture again. "These aren't normal human bodies. These are bodies which were created to replicate exactly what these people looked like before their souls were stored. They never age, so we have plenty of time to decide what to do with them. They need food to stay alive, obviously. All of their organs will work." She glared a bit at them, "_All of them_. Be glad I took the liberty of clothing them in undergarments. Also, just remember._ It isn't nice to play with your food_. "

And with that she opened her mouth and let the three souls inside her body go to the correct human bodies. Ciel did the same, but choked a little along the way. He thought this process resembled vomiting, which it basically was.

"They're all asleep. Let's build shelter for them," Sebastian suggested. The other two demons agreed and they built a mansion suitable for three families within a few hours, because, well, they're demons and they can do whatever they want to. Sebastian collected furniture and managed to connect their electricity to a cable line a few kilometers away.

This "shelter" had now become a fully-functional mansion before any of the humans woke up.

Ciel dreaded the thought of what would happen when Elizabeth _and_ Vivian _and_ Alois were awake at the same time. _Everyone will go mad_, he thought out loud. Sebastian nodded in agreement.

So, to prevent any immediate quarreling, everyone was placed in each of their designated bedrooms.

"All we can do now is wait." Ciel stated.

_Let the next painful adventure begin._

_**I'll be updating about every week just like in My Fate Rests In Your Hands... See you guys soon, and I hope you liked the first chapter!**_


	2. The Few Awake

**_A/N: I just wanted to say that I really can't wait to write all of this angst. That's why I'm updating so_**** soon.****_ :D Enjoy!_**

Vivian was the first to wake up. It was around noon. She awoke in her bed, which looked almost exactly like the one she had when she'd been living before. She sat up quickly, looking around. The room was almost exactly like hers before as well. The only difference? Ciel wasn't there to greet her that morning. She opened the door to find a huge mansion outside of her room. Then it struck her.

"Why"- "When did I"- "Ciel? Why am I human again?" She felt her arms, and then her stomach. Everything was the way it was before… Except now she was half-naked. She felt her hair on her way to her mirror. It looked and felt that same. Her face looked the same as well. She sighed with relief and made her way to the closet to find some clothes to wear. There was nothing but dresses, so she settled on a shiny purple one that comes down a little bit above the knees. It had straps made of black lace and had a thick, black belt with a fancy silver buckle below the bust section of the dress, which was slightly too big to fit hers. When the sun hit it and she moved around, the fabric looked as if it were outlined with black.

Upon hearing the cries of his former "mistress", Ciel rushed upstairs with Sebastian. They explained everything to the best of their ability and she looked around. She felt unfamiliar with everything. She looked at Ciel with disbelief and hugged him. He embraced her tightly at first, but then felt a bit uncomfortable, and pulled away slowly.

"Vivian, do you remember how you learned about 'Ciel Phantomhive' through research?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Did you ever learn anything about Elizabeth Midford?"

"Yeah, she was your"- Vivian knew where everything was headed. If she could randomly become human again, anyone could, including Ciel's former fiancée. "Oh." She nodded slowly and looked at her feet, which she was now rocking back and forth on. "Then, go be with her."

"Vivian, I"-

"Go. After all, it's been a while. You can go catch up. Don't wait up for me." She had read about the numerous heroic things Ciel had done for Elizabeth and had a pretty good sense of what she meant to him.

And with that, She closed to door in his face, and slid down into a sitting position against it. Ciel, appalled, did as she said. He went to go find his formerly betrothed on the other side of the mansion.

The new mansion wasn't really that big of a mansion at all There were two stories, but each had a large number of rooms. Vivian's room was on the north side, Ciel's on the east, Alois and Luka on the west, and Elizabeth on the south. Sebastian and Hannah stayed on the ground floor while everyone else was on the second. There were about twenty completely furnished lounge and entertainment rooms in between each person in the house. At the corners of the house there were staircases that connected to the main section of the mansion on the first floor where everyone would be spending time.

Vivian looked out the door once again and realized she was hungry. She started to look for the kitchen and luckily she didn't get too lost. She managed to find the staircase and went downstairs. She bumped into Hannah on the way down.

"Oh, good. You're awake", Hannah started. "There's some food on the counter downstairs. If you need anything, don't fret. Sebastian and I will still be around to serve everyone." She smiled slightly at the teenager. "I'm Hannah by the way."

Vivian wasn't sure what to think of this, so the only thing she could do was smile back and nod as she continued her way downstairs. _She's a demon, too_, she thought. _Did she belong to someone?_

When she got to the kitchen, she saw two unfamiliar boys sitting at a table eating. One looked about her age, with light blonde hair and striking, icy blue eyes. The other looked quite young with chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. When she arrived, they both looked up at her.

"Um, hello." Vivian gave a small greeting with an equally small wave.

They both were silent for a moment before Alois spoke up. "Good day. You must be Vivian. I'm Jim Maken, otherwise known as Alois. This is my brother, Luka." He smiled widely and Luka waved at her.

Vivian was slightly shocked. "H-how do you know my name?"

Luka eagerly spoke up. "Oh, we heard the demons upstairs talking about you!"

"What were they saying about me…?"

Alois spoke up for this one. "Apparently you had a _thing_ with Phantomhive?" He smirked a bit "Good job. They were a bit concerned about you and Elizabeth having to live in the same house."

_So they don't want me here….Is that it?_

_"_Oh. I see."

Vivian grabbed some food- a piece of bread with jam on it- and returned to her room to lay on her bed upstairs for the rest of the day.

**_A/N: Did you like chapter two? It kind of just introduced us to the house and where they're living. I'll be sure to include Lizzy in chapter three; don't you worry (I have it all planned out)! Don't forget to favorite, subscribe, and review! :)_**


	3. The Other Side Of The Story

**_A/N: Hey guys… I wanted to let you know that I will be updating every weekend, and sometimes Wednesdays as well… So, yeah. Enjoy chapter 3!_**

Elizabeth woke up with a start. She ran to the mirror, and then to the closet to put on a dress. She knew what was happening. It was part of her contract with Hannah.

_"What is it that you want?" She'd asked the blonde girl. _

_"I want to see Ciel again. I know he's not human anymore. He wouldn't admit it to me right before he…right before he left me forever."_

_"Look, I was just taken from my happiness…I was dug up from the depths I wanted to remain in. If I can't stay there I may as well help you gain happiness. Okay, when you say a final goodbye to Ciel, your soul is mine to devour."_

_Elizabeth nodded and the contract was made. _

She was human! _I get to see Ciel! _She thought happily. _But I have to keep myself from becoming too attached…_

Lizzy made her way out of her bedroom door and saw Ciel in the hallway coming from Vivian's room. Elizabeth, of course, squealed and hugged him. It was the tightest hug she'd ever given him.

Ciel embraced her the first time in ages. "Eliza-Lizzy…"

Vivian was trying to make her way downstairs right when Elizabeth spotted her. "Ciel, who is that girl over there?"

Vivian froze in her tracks, scolding herself mentally.

Ciel froze a bit. Sweat was visible on both his and Sebastian's foreheads. _Oh, the ways I could go about explaining this…_ Ciel thought to himself. He remained as calm and nonchalant as possible. "You see, I made a contract with her a while ago. I saved her soul to devour later, but I had to let her go."

Elizabeth slowly nodded, slightly comprehending the situation. Vivian slowly inched her way downstairs (where she met Hannah).

Lizzy spent as much time with Ciel as possible. Ciel, being the unemotional demon he is, tried his best to please her and went along with whatever she wanted. In the back of his mind, he wondered what Vivian was doing.

Vivian was in fact doing absolutely nothing. Hannah brought her food at appropriate times.

She had to watch Ciel as he lived his life as a demon as he made his first contract. She remembers everything.

_That's right, _she thought as she made her way to the supplies closet to begin cleaning the house. _I was dug up soon after the avalanche. They couldn't afford to lose me- one of the oldest, strongest demons there were. It was then I was assigned to watch Ciel. I'm surprised Sebastian never noticed or mentioned anything to me. Right before I began the blonde girl made that contract with me. It couldn't've hurt, since our objectives were closely related. I swear, that girl is remarkable. She seemed very content. She's willing to do anything for that boy. _She began to dust the main room.

**_A/N: I hope you don't mind it being so short! I just thought I'd get Lizzy's and Hannah's sides of the story._**


	4. The Late Night Stroll

**_A/N: I feel like it's been forever since I've written…. But it's been less than a week. Sheesh. Here's chapter four, everyone! And bring tissues... maybe! _**

Elizabeth spent just about every moment she had with Ciel. Ciel, knowing this probably means the world to her, agreed to spend time with her. Lizzy knows it won't last for very long; she just has to fit in her last moments with Ciel.

Vivian on the other hand, was spending no time with Ciel at all, attempting to keep as much distance between them as possible. She soon realized that doing this, she had absolutely no one. Sebastian catered to Ciel, Hannah catered to Alois and Luka, and basically everyone had to cater to Lizzy except the two Maken boys.

Vivian was all alone once again.

She understood why Lizzy and Ciel would be together, and she honestly wasn't that angry… _she had him first_, she thought. _She deserves to be happy. But…what do I deserve?_

It was about midnight and Vivian couldn't sleep. She decided to take a walk in the woods, where no one could bother her. She was just wearing a blue sundress, which was slightly too baggy for her.

Everyone was sleeping except the three demons, who knew she was leaving the house.

Sebastian was the first to notice, and motioned for Ciel to come with him outside. They hid in the trees watching Vivian.

When she was human, before everything went wrong, Vivian was an actress in a community theater. She remembers during one season how she was in Les Miserables. At that point she was just a random person in the chorus. But, she remembered the words to On My Own perfectly. As she walked, she sang, figuring no one would notice.

_ And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to_

_without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to _

Vivian felt herself shiver from the slight breeze.

_And now the night is near_

_Now I can make believe he's here_

She realized how much she really needed Ciel and she stepped over a large rock carefully.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_

_When everybody else is sleeping_

_I think of him and then I'm happy_

_With the company I'm keeping_

_The city goes to bed_

_And I can live inside my head_

Ciel's eyes grew a bit wider when he heard what she was singing about- him.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

"She has a wonderful singing voice…" Ciel whispered to himself. Sebastian nodded in agreement.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever _

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us _

Ciel felt genuinely…guilty. He felt guilt for the first time ever as a demon.

Vivian leaned against a tree, beginning to feel a wet line trail down her face. That didn't stop her from singing.

.

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

Sebastian glanced over at Ciel every few seconds, watching his expression grow softer and softer.

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

Vivian was bawling her eyes out now. She tried her best not to let that affect her singing.

_Without me_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

Ciel glanced at Lizzy's window.

Vivian felt weak. She sat down against another tree.

_I love him…._

She wiped the tears from her eyes slowly.

_I love him…._

She glanced at how muddy her dress had become. She wondered how she'd be able to explain it later.

_I love him…._

She hugged her legs and felt her eyes become heavy.

_But only on my own…._

She was just about to fall asleep when she felt herself being lifted up. She had blurry vision, but she could make out a black blob where someone's eye should be- _an eye patch? _She asked herself. She was delusional. She suddenly felt the warmth and comfort of her bed and fell fast asleep.

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it… *sniffle sniffle* I love this song, and it suits her so well, I just- *cries* See you in chapter 5, guys…_**


	5. The Start of the End

**_I am so incredibly sorry for how long it took to write this. _**_ School began, and things happened. I had absolutely no ideas (wonderful roleplaying gave me these ideas to finish the fic so thank you Bekah I hope you don't mind me including your exact words) and I grew into a new ship. You'll find out who I ship now by the end of this story heh heh. Well anyway, here is chapter 5._

Vivian awoke to feel a throbbing pain in her head and a bruise on the side of her leg. She hazily got out of bed and slumped to her bathroom. She set the water to be as hot as possible and stepped into a nice bath. She lay there, cleaning herself and letting the tips of her hair go astray in now-cloudy-from-the-soap water. She sighed and relaxed her muscles.

Elsewhere, Lizzy was strolling about the house again.

_I should leave soon, _she thought. _Yes, I'll do it today._

"_Ciieel!_" Elizabeth shrilled, disguising her inner solemnity. She ran down the hall way to him. "Let's go to the garden!"

Cielsucks in a deep breath, bracing for impact. Luckily, it never comes. So he lets the breath out in one quiet exhaust. "Sure, yes, why not," he says, bored.

She grabs his hand and runs, dragging him downstairs and out the door to the garden. Ciel's eyes widen even though he was expecting this. "Elizabeth-!" He huffs as he's pulled downstairs. Once outside and stopped, he turns to face her. "Now, what's so important out here?"

She speed races as she talks to him, rushing to say "ohnonothingatall I just have to tell you something," a very apparent look on her face.

Ciel sighs deeply, closing his eyes again. When he opens them, he presents a forced smile as well. "What is it?"

Elizabeth hesitates. "I made a contract with Hannah a long time ago… She didn't just put my soul away or anything. She- she's going to eat it. I needed to actually say goodbye to you Ciel. So…" she teared up and hugged him _gently _for the first time.

Ciel narrows his eyes in confusion. "Wh-what? You made a contract for something so stupid?!" He shouts, hugging her anyway. He did care. He really, honestly cared about her. A lot.

"It's better than regretting the fact that I knew you were a demon and I didn't think to look for you and say goodbye before you were gone for good…"

"Lizzy…" He murmurs, holding her tighter. He takes her hands and kisses her cheek. "I'm not worth it. Honestly, I never was-"

"You're worth everything in the whole world to me, Ciel…" she says softly, looking at him contently.

"Oh, Lizzy…" He shakes his head, dropping his gaze.

"I mean it," she started, gaining strength in her voice. "Why don't you ever believe me? Here I am, less than twenty minutes to exist, and you practically deny everything I'm pouring out to you?" Lizzy, asks, squeaking a little from the tears threatening to pour out.

"I deny nothing. I just- you- you're too good to be doing this. You're too innocent or something so horrible. For someone so horrible." He replies, pulling her into a hug again.

She hugs him in return. "I don't even care at this point…You mean too much to me for me to care."

Ciel feels his heart clench. He actually feels. He finds himself fighting back tears. "God, Lizzy…"

Elizabeth lifts her chin up and delicately kisses Ciel. Ciel puts everything into that kiss- his annoyance with her, his appreciation for her always being there for him.

"Goodbye, Ciel…" She whispers when they pull away.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth…"

Lizzy nodded, a small smile on her face. She runs off to find Hannah and she's off, off to go fulfill their contract.

_Just trying to spread it all out into as many chapters as possible and there will be more of the other characters in the next chapter. Oh! For those of you like me, on the east coast of the US, be safe and prepared for hurricane Sandy tonight!_


	6. The Farewell

_A/N: Here goes._

Ciel slumped in his room, onto his bed, as Alois walked down the hallway to his room.

Alois saw Ciel and noted the lack of Lizzy. "So... Lizzy told you…And took her leave?"

Ciel nodded.

Alois sat next to him and placed his chin on Ciel shoulder in attempt to comfort him. "I'm here for you." He patted Ciel's arm and got up to leave.

"Alois-", Ciel started, almost reaching out to stop him.

"Yes?" Alois looks back at him. Ciel didn't reply, just stared blankly.

Why would she do that? She didn't deserve that kind of thing. And for _him_?

"Ciel..Ciel!" He snapped him back into reality. Ciel's response was looking up slowly. He blinked and looked back down.

Meanwhile Vivian's in the kitchen having a discussion with a slightly trembling Sebastian. "And…You're starving?" she asks him gently. When he nods, she swallows nervously. "I'm not wanted here anyway…" She paused. "Take my soul. So you can eat."

Sebastian thinks for a moment, then blinks. "Your soul belongs to the Young Lord, milady-"

"Not anymore it doesn't. I want to make a new contract with _you_. What I want?" She pauses. "To get rid of your starvation using my soul."

Sebastian's eyes flare and he places his hand over his chest. He bows forward ever so slightly. "As you wish."

As they make the contract, Alois grabs Ciel's hand a begins dragging him down the hallway. "Come on, you need a bit of fresh air."

Alois drags him downstairs just as Vivian grabs the hand rail to go up.

"Oh, you're here…" she murmurs. "Sebastian's starving. He'll die if he doesn't eat soon… " She pauses, assuming Ciel knows what will proceed after their brief conversation. "So… 'fraid these are our lst moments…" She looks back up, swallowing and meeting Ciel's gaze.

Ciel narrows his eyes, tilting his head slightly. Then he realizes. "God, no…" He mumbles, falling backward into Alois. "This can't…"

"Ciel, I _have _to…" Vivian says, her voice weak, tears threatening to show up. "He'll die." She whispers, though half-mouthing from her losing the ability to speak. She takes a deep breath, "Besides. You don't care all that much about me anyway…" She takes a step back, prepared to order Sebastian to take her soul.

Ciel closes his eyes, bringing a hand up to his face. "I- This is all my fault…"

She looks at him with saddened eyes. "This was my choice." She looks over at Sebastian. "Meet me at the big tree in the woods. You can have my soul there in a minute." Sebastian bows and exits.

Vivian looks back at Ciel. She pulls him into a hug. "Don't miss me. You have better things to do." She murmurs, followed by a brief kiss. Ciel kisses her back, as he had with Lizzy only moments earlier. But this was different.

He had nothing to say.

Nothing would come to him.

Vivian nodded at him as a farewell. She quietly left the house and ran to the woods, her hair and her Kelly-green sundress flowing behind her. Her legs gracefully hopped over any obstacles in her path.

"YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYWAY, I COULD TELL!" She hollers over her shoulder before disappearing into the forest.

"I- uh-" was all Alois could manage to spit out.

Ciel slowly slides down, back against Alois's legs. He covers his face with his hands and pulls his knees up to his chest.

"Dammit…Dammit…"

_Dammit indeed._


End file.
